1. Field of Invention
A re-terminable LC connector assembly includes a spring-loaded ferrule holder assembly and a reusable actuation system for termination of the assembly. An LC connector termination and cam tool enables ready assembly, termination and adjustment of the LC connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Fiber optic networks are becoming increasingly commonplace in telecommunications applications due to their increased bandwidth and distance capabilities relative to copper networks. However, compared to copper systems, fiber optic cables and connections are well known for their more critical and difficult termination.
Alignment between abutted glass cores within a fiber optic interface is crucial to the performance of the connection. Additionally, field installation of standard “pot and finish” fiber optic connectors is extremely labor and expertise intensive. In most applications, an installer is required to prepare a fiber end, glue the fiber end in the connector, cleave the excess fiber from the endface of the connector, and polish the endface of the connector to obtain the optimum geometry for optical performance. Endface polishing is difficult and time-consuming step, particularly when using single mode fiber, which achieves best performance when using an automated polishing machine. However, automated polishing machines are often large and expensive, rendering them impractical for field use.
Fiber pigtail connectors were designed to eliminate the need for these lengthy steps. A pigtail connector is factory-prepared with a length of fiber. In the factory, precise polishing machines can be used to achieve a consistent polish. The endfaces can be inspected at the factory to ensure correct endface geometry for optimum performance. In the field, the installer splices a length of fiber to a cable by means of a fusion splicing machine. This eliminates much of the labor time, but requires the installer to purchase a fusion splicing machine and protective sleeve, which are also expensive. This type of connector requires extra storage for protection of the fusion splice.
Fiber stub connectors were designed to eliminate the need for fusion splicing equipment, splice protection, and lengthy termination steps. The fiber stub connector employs a short fiber stub that is spliced to the field fiber within the connector. Stub connectors typically require a crimp to either activate the splice or retain the field fiber, or both. However, the crimping operations, whether occurring at the interface point or at some other point to retain the field fiber, have a tendency to pull the field fiber and stub fiber apart, or otherwise damage the signal-passing function of the interface.
If the connection is found to be poor after the crimping occurs, the connector must be cut off because crimping is most often an irreversible operation. This wastes a stub fiber connector and a length of fiber optic cable and requires a new connector and fiber optical cable end to be terminated. This wastes both parts and labor, and can be an annoyance to a field installer by delaying installation.
A reusable stub connector is desirable. One known reusable or re-terminable fiber stub connector is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. application Ser. No. 10/647,848 filed Aug. 25, 2003, the subject matter of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.